


Music for Hufflepuffs

by thedra



Series: Fanmixes [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Bleeding Hearts, Embedded Audio, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Epic, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Feel-good, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Home, Hufflepuff, Inspiration, Music, Pep Talk, Playlist, Push Overs, Solidarity, Wisdom, Work Ethic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedra/pseuds/thedra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunshine in a bag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music for Hufflepuffs

[Listen](http://8tracks.com/withershins4/hufflepuff)

 

  1. **For All the Hufflepuffs**  / The Remus Lupins 
  2. **Rome Wasn't Built In a Day** / Morcheeba 
  3. **No One is Alone** / Glee Cast 
  4. **The Best Things In Life Are Free** / Jack Hylton & Orchestra 
  5. **Mean Old World**  / Sam Cooke 
  6. **Don't Be Shy**  / Cat Stevens 
  7. **Rainbow Connection**  / Zee Avi 
  8. **Love Of The Loveless /** Eels 
  9. **Black and Yellow**  / Wiz Khalifa 
  10. **Shine**  / Birdy 
  11. **Home**  / Jack Johnson 
  12. **Power of Not Knowing**  / Kings of Convenience 
  13. **Don't Let The Sun Catch You Crying**  / Nellie McKay 
  14. **If You Want To Sing Out, Sing Out**  / Cat Stevens 
  15. **Can't Pin Me Down**  / Marina and The Diamonds
  16. **The Book of Love** / The Magnetic Fields 
  17. **We're Going to Be Friends**  / The White Stripes 
  18. **Waiting On the World to Change** / John Mayer 
  19. **Is Your Love Big Enough?** / Lianne La Havas 
  20. **Don't Be Subtle** / Amanda Mabro 
  21. **Kind and Generous** / Natalie Merchant 
  22. **Here Comes the Sun** / The Beatles 
  23. **People Help the People** / Birdy 
  24. **The Universe Is Laughing**  / The Guggenheim Grotto 
  25. **Beautiful** / Carole King 
  26. **Straight Lines**  / Dawn Landes 
  27. **Everybody Hurts** / Glee Cast 
  28. **Let It Be**  / The Beatles  
  29. **Dear Friends**  / Elbow 
  30. **Don't You Think It's Time?** / Bob Evans 
  31. **The Underdog**  / Spoon
  32. **Goody Two Shoes** / Adam Ant 
  33. **Seasons of Love**  / Rent 
  34. **Beautiful Day** / Joshua Radin 
  35. **Better Together**  / Jack Johnson 
  36. **Make Your Own Kind of Music**  / Mama Cass 
  37. **Let's Dance To Joy Division** / Wombats 
  38. **Nothing Matters When We're Dancing**  / The Magnetic Fields 
  39. **A Hard Day's Night** / Glee Cast 
  40. **Sunday**  / Sia 
  41. **Watch the Flowers Grow** / The Wonder Who 
  42. **Because**  / Across the Universe (Cast) 
  43. **I Want To Hold Your Hand** / The Beatles
  44. **Nervous Wreck**  / Sera Cahoone 
  45. **Can't Say No** / Inara George 
  46. **The Killing Type**  / Amanda Palmer & The Grand Theft Orchestra
  47. **Prince Charming** / Adam & The Ants 
  48. **Thank You for the Music**  / Amanda Seyfried 
  49. **All I Want Is You**  / Barry Louis Polisar 
  50. **Work to Do** / Average White Band 
  51. **Hands** / Jewel
  52. **Oh Brother** / Ben Taylor 
  53. **Wegbereiter** / Bettina Schelker 
  54. **Shelter from the Storm**  / Bob Dylan 
  55. **Soak Up the Sun** / Sheryl Crow 
  56. **may my heart always be open to little**  / Curium 
  57. **Bluebird**  / Nellie McKay 
  58. **The General**  Dispatch 
  59. **Rise**  / Eddie Vedder
  60. **Blots In the Margins**  / My Darling Fury 
  61. **Simple Things**  / Carole King 
  62. **I'm Not Invisible** (feat. Megan Wyler) / The Tease 
  63. **Born**  / Over the Rhine 
  64. **Sunny Road** / Emilíana Torrini 
  65. **Try a Little Tenderness** (Live) / Florence + The Machine 
  66. **Unicorn Vs. Gravity** [Explicit] / Girl Talk 
  67. **Lisanga**  / Gerald Toto, Lokua Kanza & Richard Bona
  68. **Old Friends** (Extended Version) / Howard Shore 
  69. **Whistle While You Work** / Louis Armstrong 
  70. **Cry** / James Blunt 
  71. **Life Uncommon** / Jewel 
  72. **No Ceiling**  / Eddie Vedder
  73. **Satisfied Mind** / Johnny Cash 
  74. **London Rain (Nothing Heals Me Like You Do)**  / Heather Nova 
  75. **Tomorrow Is Gonna Be Better** / Joshua Radin
  76. **I Like Giants** / Kimya Dawson 
  77. **I'm So Excited** / Le Tigre
  78. **Linus and Lucy** / Vince Guaraldi Trio
  79. **How to Hang a Warhol** / Little Joy
  80. **Happy** / Marina and The Diamonds
  81. **Feeling Good** / Nina Simone 
  82. **Healing in Foreign Lands** / Regina Carter
  83. **On the Radio** / Regina Spektor
  84. **Love Heals** / Rent
  85. **Going Home** / Sissel
  86. **This Little Ukulele** / Stephin Merritt
  87. **Singing Machine** / Kimya Dawson
  88. **Get a Job** / Gossip
  89. **Have a Cuppa Tea** / The Kinks
  90. **Painting by Chagall** / The Weepies
  91. **It's a Lovely Day** / The Youngbloods
  92. **Happy Music for Sad Children** / Tom Hagerman
  93. **Mama Told Me (Not to Come)** / Three Dog Night
  94. **You Can Never Hold Back Spring** / Tom Waits
  95. **Everything at Once** / Lenka
  96. **Vincent** / Don McLean
  97. **Hand in My Pocket** / Alanis Morrissette
  98. **Think (feat. The Blues Brothers)** / Aretha Franklin
  99. **One April Day** / Stephin Merritt
  100. **The Prayer of Francois Villon** / Regina Spektor



 


End file.
